


homestuck drafts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Based on a Dream, Disney, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, based on kin, comfort i guess, fiction kin vent ig, less than 200 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uh prolly ebst not to read? i wrote these in class instead of working, got yelled at, then discontinued them





	1. Chapter 1

A boy in a red turtleneck sat at the bottom of the large fountain, head-in-hands; and a leather jacket draped around his shoulders. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself, but if you looked closely there was a singular tear welling up in his left eye. A man standing next to him, gently patting the red-cladden boy’s back, seemed to have an insincere smile spread on his face as he told the crying boy to calm down. If a normal person was to see this scene, they might walk up and ask if the two men were okay, or they might not bat an eye. If a compassionate person had decided to do the former option, they would’ve found that, the younger, smaller, crying boy, had lost a string of pictures that meant the world to him. It had been of himself, along with the other boy, who would have been presumed to be his boyfriend by the onlooking compassionate person. This assumption would have been correct, although the two boys were much more than that.  
They were nothing short of soulmates with a bit of bad luck.


	2. crotuna draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draft i didnt finish

To set the scene, imagine a Denny’s at 5AM, almost empty besides a small group of truckers in a booth towards the back of the diner. There’s also a single mother who looks like her newborn has kept her awake for weeks and this diner was a frequent visit. There’s also two teenagers in a booth near the counter. The P.A. music is louder than usual, and the employees, who are obviously only working there for laughs and the small paycheck, are convincingly trying to act as though they weren’t the ones who just put on a playlist that could only be described as; an emo teenage girl who wants attention’s mind on shuffle. Meaning one moment you could be hearing Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance; and the next hear Last Resort by Papa Roach. Both of which are songs taken directly, in order, off of this playlist.


	3. dirk/kankri kin vent ig

The blonde boy pushed a strand of ebony hair behind the pointed ear of his partner, despite Kankri’s protests. Dirk had been trying to get him to come down from a ranting high for hours, yet had only caused him to go off further, continuing to rant about different subjects and topics for hours on end. By now the boy in the red sweater’s voice was coarse and his throat was sore, yet he continued rasping on through his ongoing speech about why tagging any and all mentions of innuendos is important despite how funny Dirk may think they could be offhand.  
“N9w Dirk, I understand h9w imp9rtant y9ur dear Smuppets are t9 y9u, 6ut y9u can n9t just thr9w th9se things under the c9uch tw9 minutes 6ef9re s9me9ne c9mes 9ver. Y9u need t9 clean these things up, I’m n9t d9ing it again.” The boy, clad in red spoke, for around the third time today. Dirk merely nodded along, listening intently to the difference in tones and diction. He already knew what the boy was saying, so he focused- rather on meaning- on the shape of the words as they came out, the way his lips pressed against one another, the way his sharp tongue hit just between his fangs, barely avoiding giving him a lisp. Occasionally he would stumble on words, and Dirk could notice the fumble to correct himself, rolling his tongue back in his throat and inhaling deeply. It took a mere two seconds, but Dirk could tell when he stopped making noise, especially since it was rather rare.


End file.
